yourstudent_geminifandomcom-20200216-history
List of films
1962 *Dr. No 1963 *From Russia with Love 1964 *Goldfinger 1965 *Thunderball 1967 *You Only Live Twice 1969 *On Her Majesty's Secret Service 1971 *Diamonds Are Forever 1973 *Live and Let Die 1974 *The Man with the Golden Gun 1977 *The Spy Who Loved Me 1979 *Moonraker 1981 *For Your Eyes Only 1983 *Octopussy 1985 *A View to A Kill 1987 *The Living Daylights 1989 *Licence to Kill 1990 *Desperate Hours 1995 *GoldenEye 1997 *Men in Black *Tomorrow Never Dies 1998 *Money No Enough *Rush Hour *Saving Private Ryan *The Contract 1999 *The World is Not Enough 2000 *Charlie's Angels *Final Destination 2001 *Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone *Rush Hour 2 *The Fast and the Furious *The Mummy Returns 2002 *Die Another Day *Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets *Men in Black 2 *Panic Room *The Bourne Identity *The Contract 2003 *2 Fast 2 Furious *Charlie's Angel's: Full Throttle *Cheaper by the Dozen *Final Destination 2 *Johnny English *The Matrix Reloaded *X2: X-Men United 2004 *Christmas with the Kranks *Crimson Rivers 2 (Les Rivieres Pourpres 2) *Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban *Kung Fu Hustle *Shrek 2 *The Bourne Supremacy *The Village *Troy 2005 *Aeon Flux *Batman Begins *Cheaper by the Dozen 2 *Elektra *Fantastic Four *Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire *Mr and Mrs Smith 2006 *Blood Diamond *Casino Royale *Final Contract: Death on Delivery *Final Destination 3 *Happy Feet *Infamous *Open Season *The Contract *The Departed *The Fast and the Furious: Tokyo Drift 2007 *American Gangster *Fantastic Four: Rise of the Silver Surfer *Ghost Rider *Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix *Hitman *Mr. Bean's Holiday *National Treasure: Book of Secrets *Ocean's Thirteen *Ratatouille *Rush Hour 3 *The Bourne Ultimatum *The Invasion *The Simpsons Movie *Transformers *War 2008 *Asterix at the Olympic Games *Bangkok Dangerous *Bolt *Burn After Reading *Deception *Defiance *Doomsday *Get Smart *Ghost Town *Hancock *Hellboy: The Golden Army *High School Musical 3: Senior Year *Igor *Iron Man *Journey to the Centre of the Earth *Jumper *Kung Fu Panda *Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa *Max Payne *Money No Enough 2 *Punisher: War Zone *Quantum of Solace *Rambo *Sex and the City *Slumdog Millionaire *Step Up 2: The Streets *Taken *The Dark Knight *The Day The Earth Stood Still *Transporter 3 *Twilight *Valkryie *WALL-E *Yes Man 2009 *12 *17 Again *2012 *Adventure Tokyo! *Departures *Drag Me to Hell *Fast & Furious *Hannah Montana: The Movie *Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince *Hotel for Dogs *Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs *Killshot *Notorious *Paul Blart: Mall Cop *Pink Panther 2 *Terminator Salvation *The Final Destination *The Hangover *The Objective *The Possession *The Proposal *Thomas & Friends: The Great Discovery *Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen *Up *X-Men Origins: Wolverine 2010 *Alice in Wonderland *Avatar *Despicable Me *Frozen *Green Zone *Gulliver's Travels *Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1 *Haunted Changi *Hong Kong Confidential *How to Train Your Dragon *Inception *Iron Man 2 *Killers *Megamind *Piranha 3D *Predators *Red *Sex and the City 2 *Shrek Forever After *Step Up *Takers *Tangled *The A-Team *The American *The Chronicles of Narnia: Voyage of the Darn Treader *The Expendables *The Fighter *The Karate Kid *The Last Exorcism *The Social Network *The Tourist *The Twilight Saga: Eclipse *Toy Story 3 *Transformers & Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen *Tron Legacy *Yogi Bear 2011 *Alvin and the Chipmunks: Shipwrecked *Battle: Los Angeles *Big Mommas: Like Father, Like Son *Conan the Barbarian *Contagion *Cowboys & Aliens *Departures *Fast Five *Final Destination 5 *Glee 3D Concert Movie *Green Lantern *Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2 *Happy Feet Two *Johnny English Reborn *Killer Joe *Kung Fu Panda 2 *Mission Impossible: Ghost Protocol *Mr. Popper's Penguins *No Strings Attached *Paranormal Activity 3 *Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides *Prom *Rio *Rise of the Planet of the Apes *Something Borrowed *The Adjustment Bureau *The Adventures of Tintin *The Change-Up *The Darkest Hour *The Girl with the Dragon Tattoo *The Green Hornet *The Hangover 2 *The Iron Lady *The Other Woman *The Smurf's *The Twilight Saga: Breaking Dawn - Part 1 *Thor *Tower Heist *Transformers: Dark of the Moon *We Bought A Zoo *X-Men: First Class 2012 *21 Jump Street *Abraham Lincoln: Vampire Hunter *Ah Boys to Men *Alex Cross *American Reunion *Battleship *Brave *Chasing Mavericks *Contraband *Deadfall *Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Dog Days *Django Unchained *Dredd *End of Watch *Fight *Finding Nemo 3D *Frankenweenie *Fury *Ghost Rider: Spirit of Vengenance *Hit and Run *Hotel Transylvania *House at the End of the Street *Ice Age: Continental Drift *Jack Reacher *Journey 2: The Mysterious Island *Les Miserables *Life of Pi *Lockout *Looper *Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted *Men in Black 3 *Monsters Inc. 3D *Paranormal Activity 4 *Pitch Perfect *Prometheus *Resident Evil: Retribution *Rise of the Guardians *Seeking a Friend for the End of the World *Skyfall *Silent Hill: Revelation *Snow White and the Huntsman *Star Wars: Episode I - The Phantom Menace *Step Up Revolution *Taken 2 *Ted *The Amazing Spider-Man *The Avengers *The Bourne Legacy *The Cabin in the Woods *The Dark Knight Rises *The Dictator *The Expendables 2 *The Hunger Games *The Lucky One *The Possession *The Twilight Saga: Breaking Dawn - Part 2 *The Watch *Titanic 3D *Total Recall *Trouble with the Curve *Wrath of the Titans *Wreck-It Ralph 2013 *2 Guns *42 *A Dark Truth *A Haunted House *After Earth *Ah Boys to Men 2 *Battle of the Year *Before Midnight *Cathay Philips *Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2 *Dead Man Down *Despicable Me 2 *Disconnect *Drinking Buddies *Elysium *Emperor *Escape from Planet Earth *Escape Plan *Europa Report *Fast & Furious 6 *Freeloaders *Gangster Squad *Gateway *G.I. Joe: Retaliation *Grace Unplugged *Gravity *Grown Ups 2 *I Am So Excited *Insidious: Chapter 2 *Iron Man 3 *Jurassic World 3D *Killing Season *Kiss of the Damned *No One Lives *Olympus Has Fallen *Pacific Rim *Paranoia *RED 2 *Rush *Scary Movie 5 *Scenic Route *Shootout at Wadala *Short Term 12 *Texas Chainsaw 3D *The Canyons *The Conjuring *The Great Gatsby *The Hunger Games: Catching Fire *The Iceman *The Lifeguard *The Mortal Instruments: City of Bones *The Smurfs 2 *The Spectaculars Now *The Wolverine *The World's End *White House Down *World War Z 2014 *Big Hero 6 *Edge of Tomorrow *Interstellar *Jack Ryan: Shadow Recruit *RoboCop *Taken 3 *The Hunger Games: Mockingjay Part 1 *The Monuments Men *Yves Saint Laurent 2015 *1965 *7 Letters *Ah Boys to Frogmen *Ant-Man *Avengers: Age of Ultron *Blackhat *Bridge of Spies *Chappie *Fantastic Four *Fast & Furious 7 *Fifty Shades of Grey *Get Hard *Hitman: Agent 47 *Hot Pursuit *Hotel Transylvania 2 *Insidious: Chapter 3 *Jurassic World *Kingsman: The Secret Service *Maze Runner: The Scorch Trials *Minions *Mission Impossible: Rogue Nation *Pitch Perfect 2 *Southpaw *Spectre *Spy *The Divergent Series: Insurgent *The Gunman *The Human Centipede 3 *The Hunger Games: Mockingjay Part 2 *The Intern *The Man from U.N.C.L.E. *The Martian *The Messenger *The Revenant *The Throne *Tomorrowland *Trainwreck *War Room 2016 *Assassins Creed *Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice *Deadpool *Deepwater Horizon *Diablo *Doctor Strange *Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them *Fences *Ghostbusters *Independence Day: Resurgence *Jason Bourne *Kung Fu Panda 3 *London Has Fallen *Morgan *Passengers *Snowden *The Angry Birds Movie *The Conjuring 2 *The Darkness *The Jungle Book *The Rush *Warcraft *X-Men: Apocalypse *Zootopia 2017 *47 Meters Down *A Ghost Story *Alien: Covenant *Annabelle: Creation *Cars 3 *Daddy's Home 2 *Despicable Me 3 *Downsizing *Ferdinand *Kingsman: The Golden Circle *Logan *Logan Lucky *Paddington 2 *Pitch Perfect 3 *Star Wars: The Last Jedi *The Dark Tower *The Fate of the Furious (Fast & Furious 8) *The Foreigner *The Glass Castle *The Hitman's Bodyguard *The Snowman *Thor: Ragnarok *War for the Planet of the Apes *Wonder Woman 2018 *Avengers: Infinity War *Deadpool 2 *Death Wish *Doctor Strange *Hotel Transylvania 3: Summer Vacation *Hunter Killer *Incredibles 2 *Isle of Dogs *Johnny English Strikes Again *Maze Runner: The Death Cure *Mission Impossible: Fallout *Pacific Rim: Uprising *Please Stand By *The Commuter *The Death of Stalin *Tomb Raider *The Insult